The Name Game
by Golden Vixen
Summary: Finding out her name should be easy. Well, that was what Kurama thought at least. He has a month to find out, otherwise his secrets shall be spilt to the whole world. By some girl who was hired by his fan club to find out everything about him!
1. Bookworm

_Just to prevent confusion, Kurama's human name will be spelt as Shuuichi and Kurama's step-brother's as Shuichi. Just a little note to make sure no one gets confused… This story takes place like…. I don't know, like right after the Chapter Black saga or something? Its right after Kurama's mother is married, and I put him in his senior year in high school since I don't know his age during then, but I believe I may be close… And his brother is at his ninth year in middle school. His last year there in other words. So, enjoy I guess._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One: Bookworm

"Hey! It's him!" whispered a girl excitedly as a boy passed by, "He's so cute!"

"Cute indeed." muttered a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, not exactly caring. She, along with the rest of the population of the girls in her school, was wearing a red uniform with a short red miniskirt. She pitied the guys however since they have to wear the magenta (some say purple) uniforms.

Shuuichi Minamino, possibly the world's hottest guy and complete and utter gentlemen. Bullshit. She wasn't stupid enough to fall for that façade! Ha, no way in hell a man is that perfect. Shuuichi Minamino is a strange fish, and it's her job to study strange fish. So she says.

"Hey, Bookworm! Are you going to sit there and read all day or what?!" yelled a girl apart of the popular crowd.

"Yeah, pretty much." yelled Bookworm back.

"Bookworm, get your ass down here! We have a job for you!"

Bookworm sighed as she closed her book and jumped from her tree, landing softly.

"You rang?" she asked.

"The president was wondering if you can go and get some information." said the girl.

Bookworm raised her eyebrow, a bit amused.

"Alright, take me to her, I'll discuss my price."

* * *

"What you are asking me is most likely against the law." said Bookworm closing her eyes.

"But it is for our Shuuichi-sempai!" said the president.

"... Coming from the girl whom stalks his every step."

"Look here, we all know it was you who stole the school's golden trophy! We have it on tape!" yelled the president holding up a black tape.

Bookworm looked even more amused, and said, "Really, let's watch then."

The president growled as she put the tape into the V.C.R., only for the screen to go fuzzy.

"What in the world...?!" started the president and then looked over to Bookworm and saw she had the tape and was grinning very sly like.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways. Alright, I'll help. In return, you'll give me a payment of 1,000 yen for every report I give."

"Alright. You better figure out everything." The president looked over to one of the members of the club and nodded her head. The member ran off, and then came back with a small pouch, and handed Bookworm it.

"This should be more then 1,000 yen. It'll cover the first few meetings."

Bookworm pulled out a small gem from the pouch, her eyes widening a little as she examines it.

"... A family heirloom... You much be desperate. Alright, starting today I'll follow Shuuichi's every steps and find out whether or not he is actually seeing somebody. Any other requests?"

The president and the members all looked at each other, then back and her and said in union, "Find out everything you can about him."

* * *

"I'm a master thief, not a stalker..." muttered Bookworm as she opened her locker and grabbed her stuff.

'_Where to begin?'_ she wondered, _'Maybe I can start out with information from his family? I'm sure his parents know everything about their dear Shuuichi.'_

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

"You mean Shuuichi-sempai is going to be gone for a month?" asked Bookworm frowning.

Shori, Shuuichi's oka-san, crossed her arms, biting the inside of her lip while saying, "Yes, Shuuichi said he had a school experiment to do..."

'_An experiment? What experiment? I'm in all of his classes and we haven't some project that requires us to be leaving home for a month…'_ thought Bookworm curiously as she raised her eyebrow.

"Okay… Then I'll guess I'll speak to him later…" said Bookworm as she bowed as humbly as she could and said goodbye.

Shori bowed as well and closed the door, leaving Bookworm with her own thoughts. She let out a long sigh and said her to self, "Well, that went rather well. I didn't find out a thing."

* * *

Obviously, Shuuichi's family has no idea what the boy genius does on his spare time. And disappearing for a month is rather suspicious. Bookworm decided to at least report this to the president, since it was quite a bit of juicy information.

"Yo, Eva, need to speak to you." Said Bookworm as her wave at the blond haired president.

"What is it?! Did you find out anything?!" asked the president excitedly as she ran over to her along with her other goons.

Bookworm scratched her head, putting together what she had to say, "Well," she started, "He's disappeared yesterday. His parents said he was going to be gone for a month for a school project in class. But get this: I am in all of his classes, and none of them have projects this big that requires us to leave home for a month."

The group went silent, taking in this information.

"So… then what _is_ he doing then…?" asked Eva, the president as she took in this information.

Bookworm shrugged her shoulders while saying, "That's the big question, isn't it? Want me to dig around some more?"

"Yes, you do that. We need to find out whether his leaving town to see someone." Said Eva, with a bit of venom in her voice.

'_Of course, the fan girls want him for themselves.'_ Thought Bookworm a bit amused.

"Alright, that means I have to get serious then."

"Wait?! You mean you weren't serious before?!"

* * *

"Chasing men is like chasing mice: no reward…" muttered Bookworm as she pulled off a flyer for tutoring. It caught her eye when it had Shuuichi's younger brother's name listed on it.

Best way to get information, is to leave some of your territory in the enemies lands. But, like that makes sense. Well, it made sense to Bookworm at least.

"Excuse me…" said Bookworm popping her head into the principle's room, smiling, "I'm here because of this flyer." She held up the tutoring flyer, "I was wondering if I could tutor young Shuichi on the list here."

"You want to tutor?" asked the principle a bit surprised.

"Yes. It's a bit of a thank you to an old friend of mine. So, I would like to thank him by helping his younger brother." Said Bookworm smiling sweetly.

"So you want to tutor Minamino's younger brother? That's… not very wise considering the fan girls…" he gave Bookworm a grave look.

"It will be fine." She said, waving off the warning, already knowing she won't get stoned to death the next time she goes to school.

"All right… it's your funeral… You'll start tomorrow, I'll call his parents to let him know."

"Arigato." Said Bookworm bowing as she left the office.

As she shut the office door, she looked over to Eva, who was standing there listening to the whole conversation.

"Going deeper for information I see…" said the president of the Minamino fan club.

"For one to survive in this world of ours, you'll need to eventually set foot on enemy territory." Said Bookworm, smiling sweetly.

"You try to survive in your own world of dark. Remember, you're in the world of light now."

"They still are the same, built on the same principles at least." Said Bookworm walking away.

* * *

What was it? She can't remember, no matter how hard she tried. Bookworm sighed, rubbing her forehead as she scribbled things down on the paper pad. Why couldn't she remember?! The room she was in was big, filled will all sorts of vases and paintings no one in the world could find. Even the couch she was sitting on was rare.

"Why can't I remember?!" she screamed as she slammed down the pencil, rubbing her forehead with a frustrating look on her face.

Her screamed echoed throughout her home, sending chills down her spine as she remember how unpleasant it was alone in this cold house. The flames flickered in the darkness, her only source of light. It was scary, not having electricity, but she really didn't have a choice. She pulled a card out of her desk, and began to write on it with a golden pen.

_Tonight, at 12:00 pm. I will steal Fate's Secret._

_Daimon_

Content with the way she wrote it, she sat up, and headed out of the living room, the candle light flickering out.

* * *

"Daimon has once again stolen a Historical Artifact, with an old legend behind it. The police have still yet to figure out who this "Daimon" is." Said a T.V. report on the news.

Shuichi sat on his stomach, chewing on an apple as he stared at the T.V. like a true couch potato.

"Shuichi, your tutor is here!" said his new step-mother as she poked her head into the living room.

Shuichi sighed as he turned off the T.V. with the remote, thanking his oka-san silently for interrupting the news special. However, he will soon discover that his new tutor will be worth his time…

* * *

_Okay, did any of you like it? Be honest!_

_Review, please._

_GV_

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Dangerous Games

_Yeah, the last chapter jumped around a lot... but I guess that happens when you write it on notebook paper. It looked long to me. -.-v. Anyways, I'll make it up to you by trying to write a better chapter this time, so I hope you enjoy this on._

_Disclaimer: I forgot this; no I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Do I look rich?_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dangerous Games**

What more could any young boy ask?! He had a babe as a tutor! Shuichi swear he heard Heaven's Bell's ring when he saw her.

"Kenichiwa, my name is Bookworm." said the girl bowing.

His heaven shattered in a moment instant.

"Ummmm... My name is Minamino Shuichi." he said bowing.

_'What a strange name! Is that her last or first?'_ thought the boy as she pulled off her back pack and sat down on the couch.

"Would you like anything... Um, Bookworm-san?" asked Shori a bit hesitant, not knowing what to call her.

"Hai, tea would be wonderful." said Bookworm with a smile.

Shori ran off to begin boiling the tea. Shuichi stared at his new tutor with entered. To tell the truth, he thought he wasn't going to get one at all. None of the girls at Meiou High even dared to step foot at his house, because of his older brother. Fan club rules or something another. And none of the boys would tutor him because they hated Shuuichi. But, here was this girl... With huge frickin' text books that defied the laws of physics!

"Now, if I remember right, the principle said you needed help with Pre-Algebra. Lucky you, that's my favorite subject." said Bookworm with a smile.

She really was a bookworm! Shori came into the living room, carrying a tray of tea.

"Arigato." said Bookworm smiling warmly as she took a cup and began to drink it.

"Red Rose... My favorite!" said Bookworm gleefully.

"Why, it is my son's too!" said Shori. Bookworm blinked and looked at Shuichi, "Other one."

Bookworm immediately began to choke on it, coughing to cover her surprise.

"Sorry, wrong pipe." she wheezed, trying to cover herself up.

"Are you alright?" asked Shori worried like.

"Yes, yes." said Bookworm, still coughing.

Shuichi blinked quite a few times; surprised she seemed disgusted when she discovered it was Shuuichi's favorite drink.

_'Maybe... She doesn't like him?'_ thought the confused boy, realizing this might be the only girl he'll meet who despises Shuuichi.

"How strange, you end up being my son's tutor." said Shori.

"Luck of the draw I guess." said Bookworm with a smile.

"By the way, what was it you were going to ask Shuuichi?" asked Shori.

"Oh, nothing much really. Just some questions on the project. We are working together on it." said Bookworm, sipping on her tea.

"Oh really? Wouldn't you go with him then?"

"Iie, you see, in our Biology class, one partner goes and research their subject, while the other works on making a paper masha of the animal they are studying."

"Oh, what animal are you studying?"

"…The whale?" replied Bookworm weakly, hoping she'd buy it.

"Oh! I see, that means he went to sea!" said Shori, a bit with relief, finally knowing where her son went.

Shuichi stared as his step-mother in disbelief. She actually believed her! Any one could tell that Bookworm was lying! Bookworm let out a little sigh of relief, happy that she can still make good lies on the spot.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Said Shori as she got up and headed into the kitchen.

"You lied. Why do you want to speak to him?" asked Shuichi suspiciously.

Bookworm blinked a couple times, then said calmly while opening the text book, "I was hired by his fan club to find out information about him. I get paid 1,000 yen for each meeting to give out information."

"… Were you suppose to admit that so easily?" asked the gawking boy.

"Well… no, but I don't see any harm. Besides, don't you wonder why he disappears at times?" asked Bookworm as she handed him a paper and a pencil.

It was true. He did want to know. Why did the boy genius, Minamino Shuuichi, disappeared at times? Why does he hang out with those weird gangster friends of his? Not exactly the type of friends a boy genius should have… Shuichi nodded his head, and began to work on the problems on the paper that Bookworm had given him, only to pause and squint at the paper. He then handed it back to her, and said, "I can't read your hand writing."

The raven head girl blinks a few times, and then squinted at the paper.

"I can't either…" she said dumbfounded.

Shuichi knew then that these study lessons with her would be interesting, compared to his math classes…

* * *

"So then, a squared would equal 4 squared and b squared would equal 2 squared?" asked the confused boy at least the fifth time. 

-.-v "Don't you ever listen?!" exclaimed Bookworm as she grabbed her hair and began to pull it, "Yes! Square those two numbers, add them, and then you get c, then square root it and you'll get c squared!"

"…So I add 4 squared and 2 squared? That would be 6 square 4 then."

"No, no… You see, 2 squared means 2 X 2, which is 4, and then 4 squared means 4 X 4, which is 16. Add 16 and 4 together and you'll get 20. Now square root that and you'll get c squared."

"Okay! I think I got it!"

"About time dingbat…"

Shuichi began to work on the problems immediately, with a serious expression on his face. Bookworm sighed as she slump in to the couch, finding it hard to teach kids.

'_What possessed me to do this?'_ our heroine, or whatever she is asked in her mind.

The phone began to ring, causing the young book lover to jump off her seat in fright. Shuichi snickered and she sent a glared towards his direction to shut him up.

"Minamino residences." Said Shori as she picked up the phone, "Oh, Shuuichi! How is the sea?! Your project partner said that you two are studying whales!"

Deer in headlights perfectly described Bookworm's expression.

"I see! So you've already finished the report?" asked Shori.

'_Huh?'_

"Alright, then I'll see you soon. Bye hun." Shori hung up the phone, Bookworm stared at it in disbelief.

'_Does this mean he was actually studying whales?'_ thought Bookworm.

"Shuuichi is coming back tonight!" said Shori very happily to herself as she headed back into the kitchen.

Bookworm sighed, thanking Kami for her luck, and then remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Hey, does Shuuichi-sempai have any friends?" asked Bookworm curiously.

Shuichi paused his writing, considering what he should say.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he stared to say slowly, "He's friends with Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Those two?! Now way! Pretty boy hangs out with those thugs?!" yelled Bookworm. It was more of statement then a question.

"Yeah… and one other guy named Hiei."

Bookworm let out a whistle, letting Shuichi know she was impressed.

"No wonder he disappears! He must be out at clubs or something! Dirty bastard…"

The young boy coughed, letting her know that he wanted to stay off that subject.

"Alright, alright… Whoa, is it that late already?" the raven haired girl looked at the clock, a bit surprised, "Guess this means I better leave then."

Shuichi looked up at the clock, a bit surprised that it was all ready nine.

"I'll leave these books here for you to use in case you get confused." Said Bookworm as she grabs her bag.

"You're leaving already?" asked Shori poking her head into the living room.

"Yeah, I have to get going home." Said Bookworm sheepishly.

"Won't you stay here for dinner? You and Shuuichi can talk over your project together."

"Nah, I don't want to worry my parents." Said Bookworm heading over to the door and began to put on her shoes.

"Bye Shu-chan." Said Bookworm waving.

"I am not little!" shouted Shuichi but she already left the house.

"She's such a nice girl." Hummed Shori as she prepared dinner.

* * *

"I wonder if the museum has any new historical artifacts…?" muttered Bookworm to herself as she walked down the cold streets. 

She shivered, her hands going to her arms and she began to rub them for warmth. There was a slight breeze as she stealthily walked down the streets. The trees gently shake their branches, sakura petals falling slowly onto the ground.

"A little late for a stroll, isn't it?" asked a male's voice.

Bookworm froze. Who ever was near, was either a stalker or a pervert. Pervert is the first bet she had since only perverts are out at night.

"Okay, come any near and-" she stop in mid sentence as she fully turned around. She gawked at the man behind her and stuttered, "Sh-Shuuichi-sempai?!"

There he was. He had a laid back look with one hand in his pocket while the other holds onto an umbrella. He seemed to be wearing his school uniform, though why he was out here in the middle of the night was beyond the young girl's knowledge.

"Why do you have an umbrella?" asked Bookworm a bit confused.

"It's raining." He said simply as he took his hand out of his pocket and pointed to the sky.

Bookworm looked up, and a few raindrops landed on her face.

"Huh, I guess it is… I didn't realize." She said thoughtfully.

"It's dangerous at night. Why are you out so late?" asked the fair red head.

"I was going back home. I was tutoring someone." She replied.

"Need an escort?" he offered.

"No thanks. A little rain wouldn't harm me."

"Instead it gives you a cold."

"Why are you out here?"

Shuuichi seemed to be taken back, but answered calmly, "I was working on a school project with a friend and I was now heading home."

'_I knew that already…'_

"Oh, alright. Ja ne then."

She waved as she continued to walk on, the rain still pouring down her head. Shuuichi sighed as he ran up to catch up to her. He walked by her side in silence, holding up the umbrella over both of their heads. She was grateful, since she didn't like the rain, but she wouldn't let him know. They continued to walk for a while, Bookworm not wanting to stop since she didn't want him to know where she lives. She was sure that by now, Shuuichi would be late to dinner, but he didn't say a word at all and kept silently walking next to her. Every girl's dream man, huh? Bookworm stops walking, Shuuichi doing the same.

"… You can leave now. I'm sure your parents are worried." She said.

"We haven't even reached your house yet." Said Shuuichi, a bit surprised.

"My house will take forever to reach. You go home." She pointed to the endless road which was now glowing in the moon light from the rain.

He looked a little reluctant, but didn't argue when he saw her face. Instead, he handed her the umbrella and said, "In that case, take this. Well, good night." He bowed, as Bookworm stood staring at the umbrella, dumbfound.

And he walked away, just like that.

"It was like he was escorting me from danger… or something." She muttered as she watches his figure disappear down the corner of the street.

She wiggled her nose as she casually threw the umbrella against her shoulder, having it lazily rest against it. Roses. That's what he smelled like. She remembered quite often that sometimes, at school, she could faintly smell it. The umbrella was covered in that scent now. Though it wasn't as heavy as Shuuichi's.

"What man wears perfume…?" Bookworm muttered as she took the road that head outside of town and into a nearby forest.

* * *

_You should give up your false hope. You are but a mere human, who has been stripped of meaning. You don't even exist._

"I can think. Therefore I am."

_Don't be feeble. You are my creation. You obey my will. Not your own. My power is far greater phantom._

"Even an illusion can overcome the original."

_Do you still deny your fate?!_

"I challenge it."

* * *

He sneezed once, twice. The boy genius blinked a few times. His head throbbing sore. He felt his forehead, holding back a groan. He caught the cold, not her. None the less, Shuuichi forced himself from his bed, only to wince and to clench onto the wound he got from that demon last night. What was that girl doing outside late at night? And why did his mom think he went to sea? He sat up slowly from the bed. He then headed to his closet and pulled out his school uniform. Shuuichi let out another sneezed that he tried to hold back. 

"You're sick." Said a male's voice.

Shuuichi blinked a few times, still holding his uniform he turned around to face his younger step-brother at the bedroom door.

"Hai, I am." Said the genius simply as he then began to rummage through his drawers for his pants.

"Shouldn't you stay home then?"

"I can't. We are starting a new chapter in biology today."

…

"OKA-SAN!!!" Shuichi was out the door before you could say "rose whip," leaving a dumbfounded Shuuichi to pause for a couple minutes, and then began to chase down his younger brother. The chase ended with Shuuichi tackling him and pulling him into a headlock while his knuckles grinding against the younger boy's head. Alas, the boy wasn't a match for the noogie of death.

"What's going on up there?!" yelled this mom from downstairs.

"Nothing!" was Shuuichi's reply but the younger boy had other plans in mind…

"Oka-san, Shuu-ani was out in the rain last night and now has a cold!"

There was a pause, as Shori stop what she was doing immediately.

"Did I hear you right, Shuichi? He's sick?!" said Shori almost in alarm as she set down her knife and began to head out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

Shuuichi let out a long sigh, rummaging his fingers through his hair as he let go of his brother.

"It's just a little cold oka-san…" he muttered, looking a bit cross at Shuichi.

"Then you march back to your room young man! I'll call the school and let them know you're sick."

"But-"

"March!"

Today was the first he ever heard his mother have such authority, and she look pretty intimidating as she stood over him and pointed to his bedroom.

"H-hai." He said kind of stunned as he got up.

"You'll thank me one day…" The younger boy muttered to the brother he looked up to, though he was indeed kind of strange. Even the Youko inside Shuuichi agreed that he should stay home every once in a while.

_Keep acting like that Shuuichi and the girls will think you're a total bore._ said the taunting voice of his counterpart.

"I'll come up again in a few minutes to give you some medicine!" said Shori as she headed back downstairs.

"Arigato oka-san." Said Shuuichi with a soft smile as he headed back to his bedroom.

* * *

Staying home was quiet boring, just as Shuuichi predicted. He had _**nothing**_ to do, until Yusuke and Kuwabara came. 

"Urameshi-san! Please put that down, it's an antique!" yelled a desperate Shuuichi as Yusuke held a vase right side up.

"Just chill out Kura-kun! I'm being careful, after all, it is worth some bucks…" the street thug muttered the last part a bit low, which earned a look from Shuuichi who could hear well.

"Kurama, I didn't knew you could get sick! And even if you did, I'd though you'd go to school anyways…" muttered Kuwabara kind of looking around.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot why we came here in the first place!" stated Yusuke as he suddenly drop the vase, Shuuichi diving just in time to catch it, "Koenma was wondering if you can investigate these series of thefts at this museum. For some reason, he thinks a demon is doing them… I think he's been sucking on that pacifier for too long."

Yusuke dumped a huge folder onto Shuuichi's lap, making him wince from the impact.

"I really don't have a choice, do I?" said the red head grimacing.

"No, not really. You're still on probation kitsune." Said Yusuke as he patted his shoulder, "Which will end soon."

They left after a while, leaving Shuuichi to curl up in a blanket in bed while he read. His thoughts wandered back to the girl he meet yesterday. She wore his school uniform meaning she went to his school, yet he couldn't recall ever seeing her there. What was even odder was that she came from the direction of his house, which he was hoping it was just a mere coincidence. He recalled the demon that attacked him earlier yesterday and wondered whether she was connected to it somehow? Shuuichi winced as he grabbed his stomach. Another question the boy genius wondered: why in the world did he keep getting injured there?

"I'm thinking too much…" he muttered as he tried to concentrate on his book, only to frown, "When did Dumbledore died?" He than began to re-read the chapter again.

"Shuu-ani, I'm home!" yelled the familiar voice of his step-brother.

Shuuichi sighed, marking his place in his book and setting it underneath his pillow. He'll just have to wait to see how Dumbledore died… The boy got up while wrapping his blanket around him (it was cold) and headed downstairs. He was greeted with a surprising sight when he came down. The young girl from before was in his house, a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth as she handed Shuichi her bag.

"Yo." She said waving at Shuuichi as she headed over to the couch.

"Shuichi-san who-"

"Bookworm-sens-"

"SAMA."

"Bookworm-sama is my tutor." Said Shuichi, giving Bookworm a look for correcting him.

Shuuichi blinked, wondering if he heard wrong.

"Bookworm…?" he inquired noting that was an odd name indeed…

"What is it with people and my name?! Yes, that's my name!" she shouted, a bit irritated.

Shuuichi blinked, and was about to open his mouth to protest about her manners when Shuichi shot him a worried look and shook his head furiously.

"Don't get her started." Hissed Shuichi, "She's already in a bad mood as it is Shuu-ani…"

The red head made a big O as he began to head to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat?" asked Shuuichi to his younger brother.

"Ah, thanks! I'll take ramen!" said Bookworm immediately.

"Shuu-ani! You're sick! You should be sleeping…" said the younger boy frowning.

"I can't very well trust you with the cooking now can I?" asked Shuuichi, smiling weakly as he remembered the last time he tried to cook.

"… It was an accident…" muttered the young boy was he headed to the living room.

* * *

"No you dimwit! That isn't the answer! You have to insert 2 in with the x and 5 in with the y. You have to see if you get the same answer!" said Bookworm as she slammed her text book upon Shuichi's head. 

"Owww!! Jeeze! Are you this violent with everyone?!" he whined.

"Only to those who question my ability. OF COURSE, what I said was right! I'm always right because I am smart and pretty."

"Aren't you conceited?"

"Shut it!"

SLAP!!!

"AHHHH!!!!"

"Do what your mistress says and complete your work!"

Empty bowls of ramen lay on the table, lost in the forest of books on the table with them. Shuuichi looked with concern at his new brother. He decided to stay down stairs to read after the first few series of yells, to make sure Bookworm doesn't murder his brother from frustration. Her, patience obviously didn't lasted very long and her grading system could murder the most powerful demon in Makai. He had to say… he was glad he wasn't his brother at the moment.

"You don't have to hit him to get it through to him." Shuuichi said with a slight frown.

Bookworm sent him a cold glare that sent shivers down his spine. His next wise decision was to return to reading and not say a thing at all. Bookworm sighed as she scratches her head while watching Shuichi work out the problem.

"Good! You got it right! I see my wise and wonderful teaching is already improving your ability to think."

-.-v "Only because I'm scared…"

"What was that?"

The rest of the hour was silent, Bookworm correcting the boy every now and then, showing him the errors of his ways. It was during then that Shuuichi notice something strange on her neck: a weird tattoo that circled it, with a lock in the front. This girl was indeed very odd…

"Strange tattoo... Did you just get it?" asked Shuuichi as he shut his now finished book.

Bookworm blinked, her hand immediately going to her neck.

"Nah… I got it in my freshmen year at Meiou…" she muttered as she wrote something on Shuichi's worksheet.

"You don't see many like that. Does it mean anything?" asked Shuuichi.

"… Curiosity killed the cat." Was her reply.

He wiggled his nose, not satisfied that his question was being refused to be answered. It was then that the door bell rings, Shuuichi immediately sat up while setting his book down to answer it.

"Kurama!" shouted Yusuke immediately as the door opened, "We need your help!!"

'Kurama?' thought Bookworm immediately as her ears picked up on valuable information.

Shuuichi glared at the younger boy, and muttered something inaudible for Bookworm to hear.

"I'll be back soon." The boy genius said as he left the house.

Bookworm was silent for a few minutes as she sat up.

"I'm following him." She stated.

"Hey, I want to come too!" said Shuichi as he stood up.

"Iie. You stay here. Here, catch!" she threw him a pen which he caught, "You can hear everything we say through this. Will you be satisfied with that?"

The boy nodded slowly, and then Bookworm dashed out the door. Of course, little did she know that tracking them down would be hard. She dashed around on the streets, looking frantically for the two boys.

"Damn! How hard is it to find a bunch of perverts?!" she yelled to herself as she ran past the park.

She then stops herself, tripping a bit as she pulled herself into a halt. There, in the park, was Shuuichi and the boy Yusuke, along with two others (one she assumed was Kuwabara) and they were fighting… monsters?

"What the hell…?" she muttered as she hid herself behind a building.

"ROSE WHIP!!!" yelled Shuuichi as he seemed to make a green whip with thorns appear out of no where and slashed a few monsters with horns in half.

"Shuu-boyā, is your brother in a movie?" hissed Bookworm.

"Not that I know of." Said his voice in her ear.

"Then I hope I've been smoking too much pot…" she muttered.

The Yusuke kid shot some blue thing from his finger and blasted them to oblivion. The other two were using swords. The ugly one an orange sword that glowed, the other, the emo kid, was slashing through them with a katana.

"A human!" shouted a voice behind her.

Bookworm immediately turned around and slammed her fist into the face of a creature with green skin and a tail. The creature immediately fell over, knocked out cold as Bookworm began to shake her hand out of pain.

"That's what happens when you grow up too close to the nuclear plant…" she muttered.

Bookworm returned to her observation only to discover they were already finished.

"Kurama are you alright?" asked Yusuke as he ran up to the red head that was clenching onto his stomach.

"I'll be fine…" he muttered, but his eyes looked over to the direction where Bookworm was hiding.

"Shit, been found out…" she muttered.

The emo kid immediately appeared in front of Bookworm, causing her to blink a few times. She finally said while holding out her hand and smiling sheepishly, "I know, clever me up in irons, right?"

The boy grunted as he began to push Bookworm towards the group.

"Bookworm-san! Did you see all that…?" asked Shuuichi, in a deadly tone.

The ugly guy and Yusuke began to snicker at the name, only for Bookworm to glare at them.

"Well, define when and what, and I might answer. I see many things."

Apparently that wasn't the right answer since Shuuichi sent her a cold glare.

"Alright," said Bookworm a bit unnerved, "I came along right about the part where you pulled out your whip and slashed them all to oblivion. But I was soon erupted from my research when Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome came along. I had to slug him in the face since he annoyed me. Then I heard Leprechaun there calling you Kurama, and then you said we have a visitor or something another like that. Happy?"

"... We'll have to erase her memory." said Yusuke.

"What?! No way! I've just found some juicy information for his fan girls! I'll be rich!" blurted out Bookworm.

"What?" asked Shuuichi, slightly wide eyed.

Bookworm scratches her head while sighing, "Well, I've been hired by your club to find out everything about you."

"...Erase her memory." said Shuuichi immediately.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." she said immediately.

"Why?" he snarled, his eyes turning a bit yellow.

"You couldn't catch me, that's why." she said simply.

"I'm pretty sure we can." said Yusuke with reassurance.

"No you can't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine, try."

Yusuke made a dive for her, Bookworm simply step out of the way, watching as he landed face first in the ground.

"Great effort." was her sarcastic remark.

Yusuke turned around, with his finger pointed at her and yelled, "REI GUN!!!"

A huge blast of spirit energy was sent towards Bookworm. She looked at it wide eyed and immediately dive to the ground, covering her head while saying, "HIT THE DECK!!!"

The blast hit a near by warehouse, blasting it to oblivion. Bookworm looked at Yusuke like he was crazy and shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY????"

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

She got up and wipes any dirt on her clothes while saying, "Do you like games?"

"I do!" said the thug she saw earlier.

"Well, that's a good thing! How about this Shuuichi-sempai. I'll give you a month to figure out my real name. Do that and I won't tell everyone you're actually the demon Youko Kurama in disguise."

"...How do you know that...?" asked Shuuichi, still keeping his eyes on her.

"Well, I've read up a lot on great bandits. Youko Kurama being the king. And they called you Kurama I then putted two and two together." she said smirking, "I know many things. Well, is it a deal?"

Bookworm held out her hand for him to shake. He reached out and grasp it while saying, "Deal."

* * *

_God, that took __**forever**__ to write!!! I hope you are all happy since it might be a while until I write the next chapter. It took me ten minutes to type up 22 pages. That's right; this is 24 pages long on my note book!!! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter._

_Review please._

_GV_

oxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
